dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Wright
Spencer Wright is an aspiring 14-year old filmmaker. When he isn't busy making B-grade splatter flicks centered around gruesome zombies, he likes to play video games and hang out with his best friend, Billy Joe Cobra, at places like the Wi Fri. He is is one of the few people who can see Billy, due to his constant wearing of a blue BJC-shaped necklace. Spencer Wright is voiced by Rasmus Hardiker. Relations Spencer Wright is not exactly the most popular kid in school. Buff athlete Kleet's most beloved pasttime is ruining Spencer's life and using his face as a punching bag, Spencer's crush Mallory reacts well enough to his date invitations but always ends up getting dissed after Billy "steps in", and Rajeev...well, Rajeev is Rajeev. However, Billy Joe sometimes manages to boost Spencer's popularity to the point where all sorts of pretty girls flock around him. And even without Billy Joe's help in wooing the dames, Shanila seems to have a little crush on him. Spencer has a few enemies, too. Principal Ponzi is constantly trying to get Spencer kicked out of school using a nearly infinite amount of crazy schemes. In revenge, Spencer often has Ponzi's toupee fly around and get thrown out of windows. Lolo Calorie also finds herself up against Spencer fairly often, due to their mutual distaste for one another, but Spencer's revenge usually just ends up meaning beating her at her own game. Despite this, he has some awesome connections. After he moves into the Cobra Mansion, Spencer finds that he can see Billy's ghost whenever he wears a certain Billy Joe Cobra necklace. Some time after, Billy and Spencer become friends. Spencer often gets Billy's help in exacting vengeance on awful people like Principal Ponzi and Lolo Calorie. He also takes the former rock star's advice for fitting in at Beverly Beverly High School and improving his image. Spencer often has to hold the reins for Billy and his mischievous antics, which almost always get Spencer in trouble. Fortunately, Spencer is clever enough to figure out how to solve the problems Billy makes, and Billy is always willing to make it up to Spencer. Unfortunately, Billy's "real-life special effects" and general invisibility give Spencer somewhat of a reputation as a weirdo; especially seeing as, to most people, Spencer appears to be talking to himself and throwing things at himself (when Billy is around). This is why he is not a particularly popular person at Beverly Heights. Billy can't help it and Spencer doesn't seem to care all that much, so this doesn't affect either of them until Principal Ponzi makes a big deal out of it. Talents Interestingly, Spencer's biggest ambition is to become a big-time movie director. At the moment, he films and edits his very own zombie horror movies (with Billy's help, of course) and posts them on Metube. He even won a film short award or two for his quality editing. He is also incredibly fond of playing video games. Once he starts playing a particularly anticipated video game, he cannot put it down until he has beat the boss. This has led to problems between him and Billy regarding their highly touted "bro time". Despite his abilities regarding technology, he definitely isn't musically inclined, at all, seeing as he can't sing or play the guitar. He always has to have help from Billy if he even decides to attempt something requiring vocal or instrumental talent. Not to mention his inability to fly a plane, which, with a private-jet-owning ghost, makes for a lot of trouble in the long run. Opinions Spencer has his likes and dislikes, and one of his biggest likes is Beverly Heights dream queen Mallory. He has a noticable crush on her, but it's not so serious that he'd just dump his friends for her. (However, in Phantom of the Popera, when Billy decided that he hated Jonah Tyler Taylor, Spencer still lied to Billy and went to the JTT concert so he could spend time with Mallory. However, he did help out Billy when he was kidnapped by Hoover there, and apologized afterwards.) He also likes video games, movie making, spending time with his buds, being famous, and besting Lolo Calorie. So far, Spencer does not seem to actively despise much. He has shown aversion towards school Picture Day, being beat up by Kleet, Jonah Tyler Taylor, and Rajeev's occasional cross-dressing, but he can tolerate all of those things well enough. He also doesn't like Lolo, but he doesn't hate her enough to spend time plotting against her when they aren't competing against each other. The only thing he really can't stand is someone taking advantage of/being mean to his family or friends. Looks and Personality Spencer is at the very least, considered average-looking. He is by no means unattractive, as a Billy Joe Cobra descendant. This seems to have little bearing on the way he is percieved by the rest of the his schoolmates, however. Since he's an average kid who was never excessively pampered like most Beverly Heights kids, he is a very down-to-earth and grounded person. Most of the time, he does whatever he can to help out Billy, and generally doesn't ask for many favors from Rajeev or Shanila. He doesn't get insane unless someone criticizes his films, mistreats/criticizes Billy, or mistreats his family. (He definitely treats people better than Lolo Calorie does, but then again, pretty much everyone does.) Spencer seems to have an extraordinary yet subtle sense of right and wrong that many characters in the show seem to lack. He'll usually do what's right and reasonable and figure a way to solve his buds' problems. Unfortunately for him, Billy can occasionally talk him out of listening to his moral compass. Trivia *Spencer Wright is often criticized for resembling Danny Fenton too much. *As seen in Axe Maniac, ever since Spencer was a little kid and got his first video game, he was incapable of leaving a video game alone until he finished playing it. *He hates banana milkshakes. Whether he hates bananas or milkshakes is unknown. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Love Interest